


Love Her

by angellwings



Series: Accidentally On Purpose [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Multi Chapter, Romance, part of the Accidentally on Purpose universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: A cool evening breeze hits her bare arms, drawing her attention to the front door. A flash of red hair has her swallowing hard. That can only be one person.Emma Whitmore.Jessica has avoided her since the first time they met at her and Wyatt’s very first Mason Industries event. It feltwrongto be around her while she was trying to save her marriage.Wrongbecause Jessica had never in her life felt such an instant attraction to a person. All Emma did was shake her hand and Jessica felt a zing through her veins that was practically erotic.She’d cheated once in an attempt to push Wyatt out the door but she wouldnevercheat again. Avoiding Emma was essential to Jessica’s renewed determination to be a better person. She would not let herself be tempted.Does she need to avoid hernow, though? She is single, after all, even if she just got that status backtoday.
Relationships: Jessica Logan/Emma Whitmore
Series: Accidentally On Purpose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544593
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **So, here is chapter one of the Jessima prequel I promised when I finished Accidentally on Purpose. I have it all plotted out and it should be 8 chapters total (but my plans have been known to change as I go so who really knows lol). This story will be all about how Jessica and Emma became the couple you all knew in Accidentally on Purpose. The smut level will match AoP’s so if that was too much for you then this might be too, but hopefully if you’re here you enjoy a little steam ;) 
> 
> If you’re here for Jessima and never read AoP then that’s totally fine! This is a prequel so it requires no prior knowledge of anything from Accidentally on Purpose. I’m setting up a series for AoP so if you ever feeling like reading it then all you have to do is hit that little back arrow on the series indicator. If not then that’s cool too.
> 
> I was going to wait to post this as I am still working on WYHIMF and want that to be my main focus but I took a poll on twitter and they said post so here we are! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings

* * *

“See you in the dark.

All eyes on you, my magician.

All eyes on us.

You make everyone disappear and,

Cut me into pieces.

Gold cage, hostage to my feelings.

Back against the wall,

Trippin', trip-trippin' when you're gone.

'Cause we break down a little,

And when you get me alone, it's so simple.

'Cause baby, I know what you know,

We can feel it.”

—“So It Goes” by Taylor Swift

* * *

Her marriage is over. Yes, she’s aware she’s said that before but it’s official this time. They tried marriage counseling and all it did was point out how little sense they make as a couple. As friends they’re great. Wyatt is a great guy. He always has been. But whatever chemistry they had as kids fizzled out a long time ago. 

They were both just too stubborn to admit it.

Failing at marriage doesn’t feel great as one can imagine. It feels pretty shitty, even if she knows it’s for the best. Wyatt moved stateside for her. He left _ Delta Force _ for her. He worked toward that all of his career and got out _ for her _. 

Yet it was too little, too late.

As awful as they were for a while — he drank too much and had a jealous streak and she was manipulative and occasionally unfaithful — they had a few amazing moments early on. She will always love Wyatt for that.

But she hasn’t been _ in love _ with him for quite some time. 

As usual with Wyatt, he’s taken on the brunt of the blame. He’s being hard on himself. She’s just as much of a failure as he is. Sure, his distance and silence were problems but so was her controlling nature. She has a need to know everything and influence every decision. She wants what _ she _ wants. So instead of compromising with Wyatt, she twisted him around until he caved to every demand she ever made.

Wyatt’s heart is so big and giving and easy to manipulate. She _ still _ knows all the right buttons to push. She can get a reaction out of him with very little effort. All their “breaks” were ways to use his guilt against him and her one affair was a means to an end. Only Wyatt wouldn’t give up. He came home, got a steady high income job, and insisted on counseling.

Most men wouldn’t do that once their wife was caught cheating. Most men would have tossed her out on her ass. She’d prepared for that reaction. But instead she got six months of therapy and healing with her soon-to-be ex and former best friend. 

Therapy that culminated in the renewal of their friendship, but then end of their marriage.

All's well that ends well, she supposes. Whatever that means.

Their divorce was final earlier today and yet she’s still his plus one to a work event. She should have said no but there was something beautifully poetic about New Years Eve being their last public event together. 

Symbolically, they were saying goodbye to their old life _ together _ and hello to their new lives... _ apart _. How was she supposed to resist that metaphor?

As tough as she tries to be, she can confess — if only to herself — that she’s also a romantic deep down. Deep _ deep _ down.

She nods and waves at people across Connor Mason’s living room. His New Years party is legendary and Connor takes a vested personal interest in his employees. Mason Industries isn’t just her ex-husband’s place of work. No, Mason Industries is family. Even with the divorce, people still seem genuinely happy to see her which she finds fascinating in a weirdly twisted way. 

Denise Christopher stops her to ask about a cocktail she can’t remember the name of, Jiya Marri finds her to talk trashy reality television, and even Dave Mason (her ex-husband’s best friend) chats with her about his daughter’s first dance lesson. If she didn’t know any better she would think these people didn’t realize a divorce even took place. 

But she does know better. They were almost embarrassingly open with their friends and family about their marriage and it’s failures. _ Everyone _ knows.

It’s that fact that has her drifting to the shadows around the edge of the room. Suddenly, she feels ashamed. These people know how terrible of a wife she truly was. These people know she’s not _ good _ enough for a man like Wyatt Logan. _ They know_.

A cool evening breeze hits her bare arms, drawing her attention to the front door. A flash of red hair has her swallowing hard. That can only be one person. _ Emma Whitmore_. 

Jessica has avoided her since the first time they met at her and Wyatt’s very first Mason Industries event. It felt _ wrong _ to be around her while she was trying to save her marriage. _ Wrong _ because Jessica had never in her life felt such an instant attraction to a person. All Emma did was shake her hand and Jessica felt a zing through her veins that was practically erotic.

She’d cheated once in an attempt to push Wyatt out the door but she would _ never _ cheat again. Avoiding Emma was essential to Jessica’s renewed determination to be a better person. She would not let herself be tempted.

Does she need to avoid her _ now _ , though? She is single, after all, even if she just got that status back _ today _.

She lets her gaze linger over Emma, taking in her fitted black sheath dress and tall stiletto boots. She wears a green satin trench coat over the dress that only accentuates her long torsoed hourglass shape. Jessica feels her mouth go dry and quickly grabs two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter. She knocks back one whole glass in a single gulp and then nurses the other slowly. 

She nearly chokes on a sip when Emma’s blue-grey eyes target hers from across the room. It’s as if she sensed Jessica’s obsessive stare. She moves her gaze away, pointedly reassigning it to study the crystal glass in her hand. 

What the hell is she doing? Her cheeks feel warm. Is she blushing? Jesus, please don’t let her be blushing. 

She turns and makes her way to Mason’s wall of windows overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge, leaving her back facing Emma. 

Maybe Emma didn’t really notice. Besides, she’s probably making a big deal out of nothing. What if Emma isn’t even attracted to women? What if Emma isn’t interested in someone who’s also attracted to men? And why _ the fuck _ does it even matter? She’s barely ever said two words to Emma Whitmore. She doubts the engineer even knows she’s alive.

She takes a deep breath and then sits on a two person bench facing the window. She needs to get her shit together. This is likely her last Mason Industries event. No need to embarrass herself _ now _.

“Is this seat taken?”

_ Fuck_. 

Every muscle in her body tenses but despite that she turns to acknowledge the voice. There’s fluttering low in her belly that she hasn’t felt in _ years _ as her eyes find Emma Whitmore standing next to the bench, lowball glass of whiskey in her hand.

Her red hair is pulled to one shoulder, her perfectly shaped brows are raised, and her lips are quirked at the corners in a barely there smile. Combine all of that with the knee high stiletto boots and the glass of amber colored liquor…

And Jessica is pretty positive she’s never wanted anyone _ more_.

“Uh, no. No, please,” Jessica answers once she recovers from her lusty daze. “Have a seat.”

“Where’s your husband tonight? Sorry—I meant _ ex- _husband,” Emma asks casually as she sits down. 

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere I guess,” she answers with a shrug. “He really just let me have his plus one so I could be here with my friends. For the first time in a long time, we’re each doing our own thing.”

Emma nods as her eyes flit over Jessica from head to toe. “That must be a strange feeling after being married to him for so long.”

She doesn’t think twice before answering. The conflicted sigh escapes her as easily as breathing. “Not as strange as it _ should _ be,” she confesses. “I feel like we’ve been divorced for much longer than a day.”

“I don’t know,” Emma replies with a thoughtful glance out the window. “That would seem like a pretty normal feeling to me when a couple grows apart the way you two did.”

Despite the serious nature of the topic, Jessica chuckles. “Is that confirmation that Wyatt and I are the talk of the company I’m hearing?”

Emma’s almost grin turns sardonic at that question. “Scientists and engineers _ do _ like their gossip. Lots of rumors flying around about one of you having someone else.”

“No,” she clarifies. “No someone else for either of us. Wyatt is still drowning in guilt and I...” She’s what? Too focused on _ not _ crushing on her ex-husband’s coworker to think about anyone else? “I just haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Good.”

Good? Jessica blinks several times and convinces herself she misheard her. “I’m sorry, did you say—“

“I said good,” Emma repeats. “As in good that you’re still available.”

Now she is definitely blushing. “Oh.”

“You’ve been avoiding me for a long time and I’m not stupid, obviously. I’m almost certain I know why,” the redhead declares with a smug smirk. She turns her body in, angling herself toward Jessica and causing their thighs to brush. When her statement is met with silence, she pins Jessica down with her cool blue eyes. “Aren’t you going to ask me why?”

She downs the rest of her second champagne glass before responding. “I’m afraid to.”

“No need for that, _ Mrs. Logan _. It’s perfectly natural to be attracted to someone.” The way Emma calls her by her married name feels sinful in the best way. Emma swirls the whiskey in her glass, takes a slow sip and then follows up her first statement with a surprising admission. “In fact, I’m attracted to you too.”

Sorry, _ what _? “You—you are?”

This feels too easy — like a trap of some kind.

Emma nods, finishes off her whiskey, and then stands. “I don’t do serious relationships—“

And there it is. The catch. Of course, she doesn’t. But Jessica _ does _ . She likes the stability. Even knowing her marriage to Wyatt went down in flames, she still has hopes to be committed to someone else again. Next time, though, it’ll be the _ right _ someone. Despite the mutual attraction, that someone doesn’t appear to be Emma.

“—but if you ever need a fling or a rebound while you wait for your next permanent partner,” Emma pauses and presses her card into Jessica’s palm, that erotic zing from their handshake returns with force. “You should give me a call. We’d have a lot of fun. I can tell.”

The heady arousal she feels at one singular touch seems to confirm how much _ fun _ they’d have and it almost convinces her to reconsider. But, at this point in her life, she’s beyond cheap thrills for the sake of cheap thrills.

_ She hopes. _

Jessica nods her thanks. “I’ll think about it.”

“I hope so,” Emma says, deliberately connecting her eyes to Jessica’s. “I really think we might have something special. It would be a shame to never find out for sure.”

And with those parting words, Emma turns on her stilettos and leaves.

Jessica stays right where she is. There’s no point in pursuing something temporary when she _ knows _ she wants something built to last. But she still pockets the card, just in case.

She grins to herself as she replays Emma’s offer. Barely a day back on the market and she’s already been propositioned. 

_ Still got it_, she thinks as she crosses her fishnet covered legs and lets her miniskirt ride up just a little. 

Her eyes drift to Emma again as she walks away. She thought, once Emma made it plain she only wanted something temporary, the attraction would fade but it’s still there. In fact, somehow it’s worse. Because now Emma is something she can’t have and Jessica’s always struggled with what she _ can’t _ have. She bites down hard on her bottom lip and stares down at her empty glass of champagne.

She shifts and switches her crossed legs, moving her left over her right instead. The uncomfortable ache between her thighs will probably be with her for the rest of the night. Especially now that she knows Emma feels _ whatever’s _ between them too.

A waiter passes and she sets her flute on his empty tray. It might be time to start hitting the hard stuff, she thinks with an irritated huff. She stands, on embarrassingly shaky legs, and makes her way to the open bar. 

Fuck champagne. She needs _ tequila_.

* * *

Shit. Damn. Bugger. _Fuck_. Bloody goddamn _fuck_.

Yeah, okay, maybe Connor’s had more influence on her cursing than she realized.

Not the point right now.

The point is she went about that all wrong. She’s been told the direct approach is too much, but what’s the advantage of playing a game when you don’t have to? And what _ the fuck _ is she thinking? You don’t proposition a _ freshly _ divorced woman out of the blue like that. What the hell possessed her to do that?

One glance over her shoulder at Jessica Logan and she instantly remembers. It was the goddamn glittery miniskirt and sexy as _ fuck _fishnets. 

She’s orbited Jessica Logan for long enough now to know there’s _ something _ there. She felt it from day one. Even before they’d been introduced. 

She’d spotted her across the room. With her dark blond hair and skintight jeans, she’d caught Emma’s attention. What _ kept _ her attention was the adorable way her nose turned up just slightly and the sultry dark shade of her eyes. She’d been all set to make a move until Connor introduced her to Mr. _ and Mrs. _Logan.

Of course the pretty boy got to her first. She hated Wyatt Logan— or she’d tried to. He had a gorgeous wife, an executive position, and didn’t have to deal with assholes condescending to him because of his gender.

But the dumbass wore her down. He’s good to all of them and believes in the company. He even did right by his wife in the face of a failing marriage. So while she still didn’t like the guy, hating him proved impossible.

Being jealous of him, though, that was very _ possible_.

One handshake forever ago left her fantasizing about a woman she would likely never have. A _ married _ woman she would never have. But the shock of lust at the touch of her skin was so strong that it _ had _to be mutual. She’d never felt anything that powerful and she couldn’t have felt it all alone.

Her suspicions were confirmed by the way Jessica avoided her (and yet continually snuck glances her way). Only a woman trying _ not _ to be attracted to someone flat out avoided them. 

Jessica was still a married woman, though, and Emma was a lot of things but she _ wasn’t _ a homewrecker.

She returned the avoidance but continued to notice her at every Mason Industries party. She couldn’t help herself. Everything about Jessica appealed to her. Her long legs, her affinity for leather fringe, her pouty bottom lip. Her preference for _ real _ alcohol. Like herself, Jessica was rarely seen with anything other than tequila or whiskey. Beers were acceptable but wine was not. 

Too many of her dates left Emma going out of her way to keep a bottle of wine in her fridge. It would be a relief to find someone who shared her distaste for wine. 

Although, considering how horribly her invitation went a few minutes ago she doubts that will ever happen now. 

Impulsiveness really isn’t in Emma’s wheelhouse. But the office has been buzzing all week about Wyatt’s divorce being final on New Years and his wife coming to the party. The thing she thought would never happen finally came to be. 

Mr. and Mrs. Logan are no more. _ Jessica Logan _ is officially single.

After meeting her eyes across the crowd and watching Jessica nervously scamper off to the far corner of the room, Emma decided this was her chance. If she didn’t seize her window of opportunity now then she would always regret it. So, she followed her, came onto her, and then for some stupid ass reason told her she “doesn’t do” serious relationships.

It’s true, but she didn’t have to disclose that information _ first thing_. It was self-sabotaging at it’s finest. She could have offered to buy her dinner at the very least. She _ should _ have given Jessica a little more time to get to know her. That’s the polite thing to do, after all, and it might have convinced her to take a chance on a fling. 

Because that’s all the two of them could ever be. _ A fling _ . Emma never intends to let any one person have power over her and that’s what a relationship is. _ Power_. Her father taught her that from a very young age, and the _ way _ he taught it meant she had no chance of ever forgetting it. 

_ Abusive bastard_, Emma thinks as she takes another sip of her whiskey.

She’s spent her whole life proving he was wrong about her. She’s smart. She’s useful. She’s _ important_. 

Obviously, she’s a _ literal _ rocket scientist.

Which is another reason her fuck up with Jessica is so embarassing. She’s smarter than that. Is there a way to go back and fix it?

No, she thinks with a frustrated growl. Not without looking desperate. Which she shouldn’t be. Emma has yet to lack for companionship when she wants it. But things with Jessica are different. She’s willing to admit the blonde leaves her feeling anxious and jittery — clumsy in a way she hasn’t been since high school. She’s _ yearning _ for the first time in a very long time.

But that’s not _ desperate_. 

Is it?

Emma makes her rounds with her coworkers and then stations herself in the back of the room as midnight approaches. Isolating herself before midnight has become her tradition. It keeps unwelcome strangers from attempting to be her midnight kiss. 

She leans against the wall by the bathroom door with another glass of whiskey, and waits. As soon as midnight hits, she can leave.

She feels eyes on her from somewhere but she can’t pinpoint where. Not until Jessica’s miniskirt and fishnets are only a few paces in front of her. Her cheeks are flushed and her steps are sluggish. She’s properly buzzed, for sure.

The countdown hits five as Jessica reaches her. Determined hands find her hips and nudge her toward the bathroom door. It falls open and the two of them stumble through. Emma hears the door shut and lock and then registers the countdown Jessica’s muttering under her breath. 

By two Jessica is standing barely a centimeter away, giving Emma a beseeching look. She wants some form of permission to cross the invisible boundary between them. 

She _ wants _ a midnight kiss.

Well, it’s tradition, isn’t it? Starting the new year right and all that jazz? Who’s she to ignore tradition?

Her hands slide over Jessica’s hips and then squeeze. The gasp that leaves her at the contact causes Emma’s pulse to pound in her ears. She needs to hear that gasp again. 

“One,” Jessica whispers.

And that’s all the go ahead Emma needs. She yanks her forward, pressing them chest to chest, and then snatches Jessica’s bottom lip with her own. A moan fills the small bathroom and Emma can’t tell who it belongs to. She feels Jessica’s fingers wrap around the lapels of her trench coat and tug her closer. Their lips move against each other until eventually Jessica parts her lips. How exactly is Emma supposed to resist the temptation to taste her more thoroughly? 

All ability to breathe leaves her when their tongues meet, which is inconvenient because stopping to catch her breath will have to wait. She’s not breaking this spell. Not now. Not in the midst of the _ desire _ flooding her senses. 

Making out with someone like a couple of teenagers has never caused instant arousal until now.

Emma tightens her grip on Jessica’s hips and lifts her onto the bathroom counter. Jessica laughs into her mouth. The vibration of it leaves Emma feeling high on something. She’s not had enough alcohol to be buzzed like Jessica is and she hasn’t seen a single joint being passed around Mason’s house. So if it’s not alcohol or drugs then…

Then it has to be Jessica. 

Her coat is shoved down her arms and dropped to the floor. Jessica’s hands trail up her sides and then stop over her breasts. She palms one through the dress and then softly used her fingers to circle the already pebbled nipple on the opposite one. 

Emma whimpers, a sound she’s never made before, and frantically pushes Jessica’s skirt up those fishnet covered thighs she’s been thinking about all night. Her hand slides up the inside of Jessica’s thigh until she can cup her center. _ Fuck_, she’s already hot and wet. Emma can feel it through the tights and satin underwear. 

Jessica grinds against Emma’s hand with a deep sensual moan.

“Fuck, do you know how sexy you are?” Emma asks. “Jesus Christ.”

Instead of answering Jessica rocks against Emma’s hand again. 

“Shut up and get back to kissing me,” Jessica orders.

Oh she’ll kiss her alright, Emma thinks as inspiration strikes. Who says a midnight kiss has to be on the lips?

Emma nudges Jessica’s knees apart and then squats in front of them. 

She can see the question forming in Jessica’s eyes, but before she can ask Emma presses her lips to the growing wet patch on Jessica’s underwear. 

Jessica swears a blue streak, causing Emma to grin against her. When she licks her slowly, from bottom to top, Jessica’s hands grab the back of her head and clench. The tug to her hair only turns Emma on more. She is so tempted to tear open the tights and the underwear and fully _ feast _ on Jessica Logan. 

There’s a banging on the door; however, and she’s prevented from acting on the urge. 

“What’s taking so long? There’s other people at this party, you know!”

Jessica stiffens and releases her hold on Emma. That’s the moment she knows the bubble’s burst.

“Oh, _ fuckity fuck. _ What was I— _ fuck! _What are we doing?”

Emma stands and covers a wince with a grin. She cups Jessica’s face and pulls her in for one last intrusive lip lock. She’s certain Jessica will be able taste herself in their kiss. 

“Well, _ Mrs. Logan_,” she says as she pulls away. “I believe we were kissing the new year in. Care to make a New Years resolution while we’re at it?”

She meets her eyes and for a moment Emma thinks she’s won her back, but that moment passes. Jessica shakes herself free of the fog surrounding them and hops off the counter.

“I—I don’t make New Years resolutions. I’m sorry,” Jessica declares as she straightens her skirt and checks her makeup for smudges, panic filling her dark brown eyes. “I have to go.”

And then she bolts without even bothering to look back. Well, _ shit _. Now she’s all worked up with nowhere to channel it.

“Happy New Year!” Emma calls after her.

She picks up her coat, fixes her own hair and make up, and then flees the scene. Though she flees with less haste than Jessica. She glares daggers at the idiot who interrupted them as she passes him in the hall. If not for that fool she would have gotten laid tonight. Now she has to go home and work it out _ herself_.

_ Happy New Year, _ she muses with a scoff. _ Yeah. Right_.


	2. January

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_A/N: _**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! Also forgive any mistakes. It’s late and I’m tired. I plan to proofread later. I hope the few Jessima fans out there enjoy chapter two!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> angellwings
> 
> PS - This chapter is WAYYYY smutty. Just a warning. Read at your own risk. ;)

* * *

"In the middle of the night, in my dreams,

You should see the things we do, baby.

In the middle of the night, in my dreams,

I know I'm gonna be with you,

So I take my time.

Are you ready for it?

Are you ready for it?

Baby, let the games begin."

-"...Ready for It?" By Taylor Swift

* * *

In the absence of dedicating all of her time to playing happy wife, Jessica goes back to bartending. There's a bar not far from Mason Industries that she knows the employees frequent. It's a quaint rustic neighborhood place. Jessica struck up a kinship with the owner not long after she and Wyatt moved to San Francisco. It's that kinship that gets her a job.

She's a bit rusty but after a week she realizes it's like riding a bike. It's an easy skill to pick back up once you learn it.

It's also perfect for distracting her from the memory of Emma's lips and how natural her kiss felt — how delicious she tasted. Familiar heat pools between her legs at the memory of Emma's tongue and the perfect way it stroked her. _Jesus Christ_, get it together. You do not need that kind of drama. Flings are not her style. She needs to stop contemplating an exception to that rule. She should start by throwing away Emma's card. It's in her wallet right now — tempting her.

She growls in frustration and then turns her focus back to wiping down the bar. God, she needs to get laid (_not _by Emma).

The bell above the door chimes and Jessica looks up to greet the newcomers only to find an entire group of familiar faces. The R&D engineers from Mason Industries. Including the very woman she's tried not to fantasize about since New Years.

Emma. Whitmore.

"Jess!" Jiya calls eagerly dragging Rufus over to the row of empty bar stools. "Wyatt told us you were working here! This is so great! You look _badass_. Nice jacket!"

Jess looks down at her fringed leather jacket, a lucky find at a thrift store last week, and then back up at the younger girl with a grin. "Thanks! How goes everything at Mason?"

"Eh, same old same old. Stressful secrets and prototypes that refuse to work," Rufus answers with a tired sigh.

"We're here to get drunk and forget our latest failure," Connor informs her as he approaches the bar. "We shall drink to those government contracts we're about to lose!"

He bangs his fist on the bar and Jessica stifles a laugh.

"Drama queens, all of you," Emma says with a pinched disgusted expression. "We'll figure it out. Or at least I will. Maybe Rufus won't."

"Hey! I'm right here!" He shouts indignantly.

"Yes, _you_ are," Emma says with a teasing glare.

Jess avoids looking at Emma by lining up shot glasses in front of them. Work. Work will save her from Emma's piercing grey blue eyes and inviting curves.

"This sounds like a job for tequila," Jess tells them as she pours eight shots. "Bartender's orders, take two each."

"And call you in the morning?" Emma asks with a cool grin that makes Jess want to take a shot or two herself.

Her eyes connect with Emma's and stay there for a little too long. Finally, she shakes herself free and then points the group toward the corner booth.

"That's the best booth in the house, especially for Trivia night which starts in ten minutes. Go grab it before someone else does," Jessica instructs with a bossy glare at Connor. "I know you nerds want to stick around for Trivia night."

"Damn right we do!" Connor exclaims before knocking back one shot. "Tally-ho, team!"

Rufus and Jiya exchange amused glances.

"Did he just say tally-ho?" Rufus asks.

"Yes, he did," Jiya replies with a snort before looking over at Jessica. "If he's this high strung without shots, please only let him have two."

Jessica chuckles and nods. "Agreed. Go. Have fun!"

Jiya and Rufus follow Connor to the booth but Emma stays put.

"We should talk."

"About what?" Jessica asks, feigning cluelessness.

Emma lifts one shot glass, but doesn't drink it. Instead she gives an unaffected answer. As calm and collected as ever. "New Years Resolutions."

"I don't make New Years Resolutions."

"So you said," Emma replies with an audible smirk. "You never called me."

"That was intentional," Jessica replies. Right then and there she renews her determination to throw Emma's business card away as soon as possible.

"Come on," Emma says dipping her head to catch Jessica's eyes. "You have to admit New Years was a hell of a lot of fun before we were interrupted."

"It would have been a mistake," Jessica insists. "I don't want a rebound or a fling."

It doesn't matter how goddamn hot Emma Whitmore is, she will not cave.

"Not even for one night?" Emma asks, lowering her voice in a husky tone that forces Jessica to bite her bottom lip and press her thighs together.

Fuck, god she came so close to moaning outloud just then. Why the hell does Emma Whitmore have to be the person she wants more than _anyone_ else?

Maybe...maybe one night will get it out of her system? Maybe she can have Emma and then her sex drive will finally let her move on. She would be free to find someone she can commit to and who wants to commit to her. That person isn't Emma. She's clear eyed about that. But if her fantasies continue to circle around a certain irresistible redhead will she be able to consider anyone else?

Given how stagnate her dating life has been since New Years, probably not.

"I—I don't know," she answers honestly.

It's the _wrong_ thing to say. She's just handed Emma a victory and Emma knows it — judging by the predatory gleam in her razor sharp stare.

"What time is your shift over?" Emma asks, licking her lips like a salivating animal. It shouldn't turn Jessica on, but it does. "We'll talk. No pressure but...if you're unsure maybe a conversation is necessary."

She already knows exactly how that conversation will go, but she finds herself agreeing anyway. "I'm done in an hour."

Emma gulps down one shot and picks up her second one. She nods and smirks triumphantly. "I'll meet you outside in an hour."

She saunters away with an extra swish in her hips and Jessica's eyes stay glued to her backside the entire time. Damn, she's hot and she fucking knows it. It's _the worst_. Jessica stands no chance against her. She has an hour to decide whether or not she intends to bail.

If she follows through then there's only one way her night will end. The wetness between her legs might be making the decision for her. She's been wound up for two weeks now. No amount of going solo has eased the ache. It's a dangerous proposition but she's never felt lust like this in her _life_. She'll regret it if she never rides out this attraction. She has to find out if Emma is as good as she imagines her to be.

She pretends like there's an alternative choice, but she _knows_ there isn't.

A night with Emma Whitmore is inevitable.

So it may as well be tonight.

* * *

Emma bids goodnight to her coworkers and leans against the front of the building. She tells them not to worry about her. That she's waiting on a ride. A little lie is nothing new for her.

She won't lie. The moment Jiya revealed Jessica was working here was the moment Emma agreed to go out after work. She likes her coworkers well enough, but she'd rather spend her free time working or shacking up with a beautiful woman. Not playing trivia games in a neighborhood dive bar.

But despite knowing it was a distraction until she could be alone with Jessica, she enjoyed herself. Sure, they knew trivia about things like Star Trek and Star Wars while not having a clue about things like The Lost Generation or Nuclear weapons testing in the Nevada desert. But despite that gap in their education, they were an entertaining bunch.

Not as entertaining as the dark blonde brown eyed bartender currently walking her way, but that's hardly their fault.

Emma pushes off of the wall and prepares for that conversation she promised, but much to her surprise Jessica steps into her space, slips her hands in the back pockets of Emma's trousers, and pulls her closer until they're chest to chest. She nudges Emma's nose with hers and ghosts a kiss over her lips before speaking.

"First things first," she declares, her lips still hovering above a kiss. "I don't need a conversation. I know what I want." Emma nods and Jessica leans away. She keeps her hands in Emma's back pockets, though, with a firm grip on her ass. It's hot as _fuck_. "Second, You offered me one night. I accept. No long drawn out fling or rebound affair. One night of _us_. No more and no less. Third, we go to your place because you already know where I work and I'm not comfortable with you knowing where I live too. Do we have a deal?"

_Holy shit, yes_. That sounds like the best goddamn deal of her life. But for the sake of her reputation she collects what remains of her cool and tries not to let the throbbing between her thighs reflect in her voice.

"We do," she replies as evenly as possible. She smirks and then slowly slides her hands around Jessica's waist. "Should we seal it with a kiss or a handshake?"

"You think I'm gonna let go of _this ass_for a handshake?" Jessica asks with a tilted grin as she squeezes Emma's cheeks. "No chance of that, Whitmore."

Emma slips her hands inside of Jessica's open jacket and then under the t-shirt that sits snuggly at her waistline. Her fingers trace lazy paths across Jessica's skin. She doesn't miss her partner's sharp intake of air at the sensation of skin on skin.

"Guess that leaves only one option," Emma replies as her stare drops from Jessica's molten chocolate eyes to her pouty bottom lip.

"Guess so," Jessica replies as she sinks her teeth into that bottom lip Emma's been fantasizing about for two weeks now.

Emma very nearly moans with want. She's been dying to taste Jessica again since she ran out of that bathroom on New Years, and now she's within reach — ready and willing. The distance closes between them and Emma can't tell who's doing the leaning, not that it really matters. Their need for each other seems equally desperate. Finally — _finally_ — Emma's lips capture Jessica's. Jessica lightly bites down on Emma's bottom lip causing her to gasp. Jessica uses that gasp to her advantage, plunging her tongue into Emma's mouth. Immediately, Emma can tell a difference between this kiss and their last one.

There's no alcohol between them. Meaning this is no sloppy impulsive kiss. This is a clear mission statement. Jessica intends to taste every inch of her. Emma can feel her heart pounding against her ribs as images of what's to come flood mind. Jessica's tongue moves precisely in her mouth and Emma's hand shake as she imagines that tongue playing with her core or her peaked nipples. Shit, Jessica may kill her. They're just kissing and already Emma feels close to exploding.

"Car," Jessica says between kisses. "Parked down the street."

Emma sucks Jessica's bottom lip into her mouth causing her to whimper before she tugs on Emma's pants pockets and breaks the kiss.

"Jesus, we have to get out the street before we both come in the middle of the sidewalk," Jessica says as she breathlessly rests her forehead against Emma's. "My car is at the end of the block."

Emma nods and reluctantly releases Jessica's waist. "Lead the way."

Jessica's car is a modest black sedan. It hardly suits the tight t-shirt and fringed leather clad beauty walking next to her with one hand still in her back pocket, kneading her ass in a way that only makes Emma wetter.

"This is yours?" Emma asks in confusion.

"Wyatt bought it for me while we were married," Jessica answers with a roll of her eyes. "He's a good guy but he has no idea who I really am. Or at least he didn't at the time he bought the car. Trust me, I'll be trading it in eventually." She says as she hits a button on her key fob. "Hop on in."

They get in, start the car, and Emma plugs her address into Jessica's GPS. The silence in the car is full of a stifling amount of tension. Emma wants — _no needs_ — her hands to be doing _something_. She reaches a hand over and places it on Jessica's thigh. The responding breath Jessica sucks in through her teeth is encouragement to keep going.

Jessica keeps her eyes on the road, somehow, as Emma's hand creeps higher and higher up the inside of her thigh until her long fingers can trace the seem of Jessica's jeans that runs right over her heated center.

Emma's light touch causes Jessica to writhe in her seat, hips rolling toward her hand.

"Christ," she moans. "_Emma_. Holy shit."

There's a growing wet spot on Jessica's light wash jeans. The discoloration makes Emma want to lean down and kiss it.

But that might be _too_ distracting.

"Jesus, how wet _are_ you?" Emma asks as she continues to trace feather light circles over the denim.

"You keep doing that and I won't make it to your place," Jessica warns her.

Emma smirks and shrugs. "Fine by me. I've got all night with you. That's plenty of time to wind you up a couple more times before I send you home."

"Not if I wreck us before we get there," Jessica replies with a light frustrated sneer.

"You can make it five more minutes," Emma assures her as she checks the GPS, unbothered by the danger.

Jessica floors it, breaking the speed limit and passing more than a few slower drivers. They're parking in Emma's driveway barely three minutes later. Record time for even herself.

Emma wastes no time. She doesn't even wait for Jessica to cut the engine. She does exactly what she's been dying to do for most of their car ride, and lowers her lips to soaked spot on the crotch of Jessica's jeans.

Jessica curses and throws her head back, pressing herself further into the seat. Emma swirls her tongue over the fabric — once, twice, _three_ times — while slipping a hand under Jessica's shirt and palming one of her breasts over her bra. On the third stroke of her tongue Jessica cries out and digs her fingers into Emma's hair. She bucks against Emma's face as an orgasm rocks through her from head to toe.

When it passes, Jessica's left panting and sweating with the car running and her seatbelt still buckled.

Emma removes her hand from Jessica's shirt and wipes her mouth with the back of her other hand as she sits up.

"Fuck, I can't wait to get my mouth under those jeans," Emma says breathlessly. "I tasted you for days after New Years."

"No," Jessica states as she catches her breath. "Next we go inside and I get _my turn_ with _you_."

She leans across the seat, grabs Emma by the collar of her blouse, and yanks her mouth down for an intrusive kiss. Jessica ends the kiss abruptly, all but throwing Emma back into the passenger seat. It stuns Emma. So much that she doesn't realize Jessica's cut the engine and stepped out of the car until the door slams behind her.

Damn, she may be in over head with this one.

She scrambles to follow Jessica and arrives at the front door a few paces behind her. Jessica closes and locks the door behind her, pauses for a singular beat, and then frames Emma's face with her hands to pull her in for another deliciously aggressive kiss. While they kiss, Jessica pushes Emma's coat off of her shoulders and then begins working the buttons on her blouse.

She wasn't kidding about wanting her turn. She's seizing it with everything she has.

Emma follows her lead. She helps Jessica out of her fringe jacket and her tiny t-shirt until they stand before each other in their pants and bras. Emma reaches to unhook Jessica's bra but finds herself pushed away before she can.

Jessica shakes her head and grins at her as she takes a couple of steps back. "It's been some time since I've been with a woman and I want to enjoy the view. You first."

"Some time?" Emma asks curiously as she reaches for her bra clasp. "How long?"

"Does it matter?" Jessica asks with a quirked brow.

"No," Emma replies quickly. "Just...interested, is all."

The bra goes slack as Emma unhooks it. She lets it slide down her arms and then tosses it on top of the pile with her top and coat. Jessica steps up to her, settles her hands on Emma's bare waist, and attaches her lips to the curve of her neck.

"If you must know," Jessica says before her lips travel down toward her sternum. "I had a girlfriend before Wyatt." Emma jolts as Jessica's tongue peeks out from between her lips to taste the skin between Emma's breasts. "Junior year of high school."

"Damn, that is a long time," Emma agrees as Jessica bends to trail kisses even lower. "Not just for women. I mean for either gender." A hand closes around one of her breasts, palming it perfectly.

A moan escapes Emma as teeth gently nip at the top curve of her other breast. Goddamn, this feels good.

Jessica's tongue flicks over her pebbled nipple before she speaks again. Emma arches as the words are muffled against her skin.

"I cheated on Wyatt once."

She'd heard that rumor, but she was never sure it was true.

"I thought if he caught me then he'd finally leave," Jessica admits while she reaches for the fly on Emma's slacks. "But I forgot how much of a stubborn bastard he is. He doesn't run away from a fight."

Emma laughs. "So, all you did in the end was put the two of you in marriage counseling? Damn, Wyatt's nicer than I gave him credit for. What a sap." She yelps as Jessica bites her stomach.

Just enough pressure to break the skin, not enough to draw blood. The heat that's trapped in her trousers intensifies. Jesus, this woman is more than she bargained for.

"Wyatt, might be a sap," Jessica says with a fierce edge to her voice. "But we walked away friends. I'm the only one who gets to talk shit about him. You got that?"

"Got it," Emma agrees with a gulp as she meets Jessica's steely gaze. "Damn, you're unbelievably hot when you're pissed."

"Oh, trust me, this isn't pissed. It's nowhere _near_ pissed."

Oh, shit, seriously?

Jessica not-so-gently tugs Emma's pants over her hips and down her legs. She leans back to let Emma kick them free. While she does she peers up at Emma with a narrowed gaze.

"We're done talking about Wyatt. Or anyone who isn't here _right _now," Jessica orders.

Emma feels that demanding tone tickle up her spine. Who'd have thought she'd enjoy being submissive? Not her, that's for sure. But Jessica had taken charge of almost this entire night and Emma had never been more turned on. _Ever_.

"God, you smell so good," Jessica tells her as she reaches for the waistband of her lacy underwear. "I bet you taste even better."

"Why don't you have a lick and find out?" Emma asks as she rolls her hips toward Jessica's face.

"Oh I plan to," Jessica promises. "I've wondered how you taste for far too long."

She hooks her fingers under Emma's underwear and pulls it down. Emma steps out of it when prompted and barely has a minute to recover before Jessica's mouth is kissing her folds just as aggressively as she kissed her lips.

"Oh. _Oh my god_," Emma pants as she grabs onto Jessica's head and shoulders for balance. Her clit is being bathed in surges of short stimulating kitten licks and the effect has her shaking and unstable. "Holy _fuck_, you are _good_ at this."

All her muscles are starting to tense, she feels her hands fisting in Jessica's hair. She's so close to the edge. The cliff is in sight and every lick brings her closer to the edge. And then…

_She stops_.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Emma asks as she swallows back a desperate whimper. "I—you can't just _stop_?"

Jessica smirks at her and then stands. "Yeah, I can. I have something else in mind before I make you come. Besides, I am much too clothed right now."

She's right, Emma realizes. She's still wearing her bra, jeans, and boots. Jessica's eyes drift past Emma, to her living room, and then she walks Emma backwards, kissing her as they go, until she can shove her back onto the couch. Emma falls with a careless flop. To worked up to fight. All she wants right now is release and she doesn't much care how she gets it.

Jessica strips down until she's standing naked in front of the couch. Emma feels the sudden urge to touch and explore. Mercifully, it seems Jessica plans to get close enough to let that happen. Jessica reaches out and bends Emma's right leg at the knee, instructing her to hold it. She then nudges Emma's left leg further away. Somehow, it isn't until Jessica swings her right leg over Emma's left that she realizes what she's up to. Their legs are now perfectly scissored together and as much as Emma was enjoying Jessica's mouth earlier, she knows she'll enjoy this infinitely more.

Jessica settles on top of her and the pressure alone is almost enough to finish her off.

Then she leans forward, lowering her bare chest to Emma's, and _grinds_. It takes them a clumsy second to find their rhythm but when they do…

That cliff she mentioned earlier is completely out of sight. She's somewhere floating high above it. No longer satisfied with a mountain peak. No, now she wants _the stars_.

Her hands reach up and cup Jessica's breasts. They're perfect. The exact right size and weight for her hands. She pinches Jessica's nipples, the lightest pressure, but it seems to trigger something in Jessica.

A long and loud moan is ripped from her throat and then her movements become faster and harder. Emma struggles to keep up amidst the growing pressure between her legs.

The stars are getting closer and closer by the minute. She arches off the couch as Jessica hits just the right spot.

"Oh god. There again," Emma begs.

Jessica nods and pushes herself tighter against Emma, hitting that exact same ultra sensitive spot. Two more thrusts and suddenly the stars are in her grasp, burning and exploding all around her. Her muscles throb and her toes curl. An animalistic shout leaves her throat at the height of her release. It's a joyfully anguished sound that she's never made in her life. Jessica continues to rub against her, seeking her own release, and Emma's eyes widen in shock as she feels another climax building.

Surely she's imagining it. She can't be—not so soon after—

_Oh god. _She is. She comes again, suddenly and _intensely_, in time with her partner. Her back lifts off the couch and her arms wrap around Jessica, pulling her mouth to hers. Their cries of passion are released into a searching open mouthed kiss — shared between the two of them as their hands wander over their sweat slicked skin.

Jessica collapses on top of her. Her breathing is ragged and her chest is heaving. Emma brushes the blonde hair out of Jessica's eyes and presses their foreheads together.

"We are doing that again," Emma declares. "As soon as we recover—"

"If we recover," Jessica amends with an exhausted laugh.

"Oh, we will. I have one night with you. I'm not letting it go to waste," Emma swears. "Trust me on that."

Emma shifts them so that Jessica is no longer lying on top of her as their eyes drift closed. In a few hours they'll do this all again, but for now they're sated and exhausted. A little sleep will do them good.

* * *

True to her word, Emma had her way with Jessica in the wee hours of the morning and then again as the sun was coming up. She had so much of her, so many times, that Jessica was afraid she was suffering from sensory overload.

Emma is passionate and _insatiable_. She's softer than Jessica expected. She expected Emma to take charge and insist on doing things her way. Especially after Jessica revealed she might be a little rusty at pleasing a woman. But she wasn't. No, she was happy to sit back and let Jessica drive.

It made the whole night feel like a dream. A wild, exploratory dream where Jessica got to try things she'd been fantasizing about for years. She didn't have to have any inhibitions with Emma. Emma didn't know her or expect anything from her. She simply wanted Jessica to have a good time.

That was unbelievably freeing.

But now it's morning and the night they agreed to is over. Jessica would like to see Emma again, but not on a casual basis. Emma made it clear that casual is all she wants. So, Jessica will restrain herself. She'll walk out of Emma's house with her head held high because that's what she agreed to do. One night to relieve the tension and then Jessica would be free to find the person she's meant to be with.

That's the plan. She's _sticking to the plan._ She wakes up before Emma and stealthily climbs out of bed. There aren't any stipulations in their agreement about the next morning so Jessica takes that to mean it's perfectly acceptable to sneak out while Emma's asleep.

It's better that way. Emma won't be able suck her into a friends with benefits situation if she leaves _now_. She stumbles around the living room gathering her clothes and getting dressed. She just finished putting on her boots when Emma appears, squinting sleepily at her from the bedroom doorway.

"Leaving so soon?" Emma asks, crossing her arms over the worn t-shirt she's wearing.

Jessica nods and ignores how easy it is to see Emma's phenomenal body through her shirt. "That was the deal, wasn't it? One night only?"

Emma's expression sours but she nods. "Yeah, that was the deal. You sure you don't want breakfast or coffee or—"

"No," Jessica answers sharply. She _has _to get out of here before she's talked into changing the deal. "I really have to go." She stands and crosses the room to give Emma a quick _chaste_ kiss on the lips. "Thank you for last night. I had fun."

Emma smirks and nods, uncrossing her arms to tuck a strand of Jessica's hair behind her ear. "Me too. A _lot_ of fun."

Jessica clears her throat awkwardly and steps back from Emma. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely. And, hey, if you ever want a bonus night or two gimme a call," Emma offers as she drags her thirsty gaze up and down Jessica's body.

Jessica swallows down a wave of lust and tries to hide her desire behind a dry grin and a snarky reply. "I won't." She continues with a determination she doesn't completely feel. "I told you. I don't do flings or casual. So as fun as last night was, this is where it ends."

Emma's brow briefly furrows but she quickly covers it up with an undisturbed shrug. "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want," she repeats briskly as she turns and marches to the door. "Listen, I'd better go. I've got to be at the bar in a couple of hours to sign for deliveries. See you later!"

She knows her exit must seem abrupt but what other choice is there? Emma Whitmore just blessed her with the best sex of her life. If she didn't cut and run then that would be the end of her. She'd stay for more hot sex and then end up as Emma's girl on the side.

Jessica may be many things but she is _not_ a girl on the side.

Not even for the legendary Emma Whitmore.


End file.
